


Your love and my continuation

by Kotorichandesu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accident, Alcohol and McDonalds, Oneshot, Romance, Yoshiko's mum, can't think of any other tags rn, or at least I tried to do romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotorichandesu/pseuds/Kotorichandesu
Summary: Yoshiko Tsushima is the average 15 year old girl, but when a tragic accident strikes, how will she continue to bear with her life?





	Your love and my continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever piece. I'm not great at writing so please treat me well!
> 
> Note: At the start of the story, Yoshiko is turning 16.

Tsushima Yoshiko hid in the small confined space behind the sliding doors of the drawer once again.

The girl brought her knees up to her face, her eyes streaming those precious tears which a fallen angel never gave a chance to shred. It was so long since she had cried, or even try to voluntarily, given the situation she was in. Pain, anger and guilt were the only things she could think about. Everything was like this, all because of her.

\---

It all happened on July 13, the day of the Fallen Angel’s birthday. Her mum, although having not seen her as much in the past year, due to an extensive workload, decided to take the young girl and her friends on a trip to an overseas country. Whilst they were halfway towards Riko’s house, that was when the accident happened.

“Mum, I forgot my swimsuit again.” Yoshiko diverted her gaze to the scenery which laid before her – the dull grey buildings of Numazu.  
“Yoshiko, I thought you said you brought two pairs of swimsuits this time!” Clearly, Yoshiko’s mum knew that the young girl did bring two, like she always did. However, why would Yoshiko want to bring another swimsuit?

“Please mum? Just one more… For Lily…” Yoshiko’s voice was just a mere whisper for the final part, though an evident blush spread across her cheeks. Her mum sighed, and proceeded to do a U-Turn, knowing all too well how much her daughter related to her younger self – wanting to please the one she secretly loved.

Halfway through the U-Turn, a loud honk blasted in the morning atmosphere. Many onlookers stared directly at the source of the noise, then at the car stuck doing the U-turn. Even Yoshiko looked at the source of the blast, and realized, wasn’t that car driving way too fast?

“Mum, get out!” Yoshiko yelled, as they both tried to get out, but they both knew it was too late to do anything. Bracing themselves for contact, the two people got their seatbelts back on, just in time for the speeding car to ram straight into them. All Yoshiko could think about was her mum and Riko, and prayed for their safety, before everything around her turned to black.

Meanwhile, the rest of Aqours were waiting at Riko’s house, wondering how long it would take Yoshiko and her mum to arrive. Surely just two people weren’t meant to take this long. Tired of waiting, Chika broke the silence around them.

“Riko-chan! I thought you said they’d be here 15 minutes ago!” Surely, Chika was raring to go. She had never been overseas before, and was probably the most excited out of the group of eight.  
“Chika-chan, I’m not sure what kee-“  
“Oh my god… Oh my god! OH MY GOD!” Riko was cut short by Mari’s fanatics, but the shocked expression plastered on Mari’s face meant that it was really important. The members of Aqours crowded around Mari and her phone, which was open on the Numazu news channel.

*“Breaking news: A car accident triggered by an intoxicated driver has three people in a critical condition and one person dead”*

The girls of Aqours stared at the accident on Mari’s phone screen, one car flipped upside down, burst in flames. The other was a dark red sports car, the front looking as if it had been squashed, the glass of the front pane shattered into tiny bits.

*“Authorities are trying to identify the victims of the crime, both of whom are female no older than the age of forty. If you know them, please contact the police as soon as possible.”*

The girls all stared intently, whilst Ruby covered her eyes so she can’t see the extent of the damage. The broadcast cut off, before returning with the cameraman running towards the car in flames and the emergency paramedics.

*“Breaking news: It has been confirmed that one of these females, has indeed, sadly passed away from the accident.”*

This surprised the members of Aqours, all of whom, with the exception of Ruby, looked on and saw the two victims being carried out away from the open, one with a white cloth covered over them, the other with severe burns all over the body. It was then the stream showed something surprising.

*“Let me through! That’s my ex-wife’s daughter! Please!”* The man calling out seemed desperate, though the members of Aqours didn’t know him. They also didn’t know why Yoshiko was taking so long, until-

The cameraman was seen running towards the emergency vehicle as more flames erupted from the still-burning car. His camera, perched on his shoulder, was now closer to the girl with severe burns, but Aqours couldn’t quite make out who it was – that was, except for Riko, who caught the midnight blue hair in the very corner of Mari’s phone screen.

No... It couldn’t be… Not Yocchan!

\---

Yoshiko would always hide in that small confined space, crying her heart out until the passed out from dehydration, or through the loss of tears. She never went into classes anymore, and had nobody to feed her at home. She was a starved, guilt stricken young woman, who had made the largest mistake of her life. 

Every time the fallen angel thought about Riko, she always felt like ripping her soul apart. In fact, she wasn’t even a fallen angel anymore. Seriously, she had stopped being a fallen angel since that incident, especially as she lost someone so dear to her. The funeral wasn’t great too. Only Yoshiko, her cousins and mum’s siblings and parents were able to make it. She remembered giving the speech, how she was so sorry for everything – how her actions led to the death of her mum. She cried more than anybody else, and stayed with her mum even after all the guests had left.

“I’m so sorry mum… I didn’t mean any of this, if only you could forgive me…” The young girl kneeled in front of her only carer for hours, before returning home. The home wasn’t like usual. Yoshiko didn’t know how to cook too, so she’d just buy McDonalds every day for dinner, given her situation. But more recently she had been under the influence of alcohol to relieve herself.

Her thoughts in the small, dark space overshadowed her, as she tried to cry herself to sleep in that only place where she felt safe. One sip, and soon enough, the young girl did fall asleep, clad in her now soaked summer uniform, away from the hell which she had made herself fall into.

\---

Riko, on the contrary, missed seeing Yoshiko. She missed being called Lily, and always hugged by the shorter girl, despite their affections for each other not being fully revealed. She missed the fun the younger human always gave her. She just… felt empty. 

After the accident, Riko would usually walk around the school with Chika and You, both of whom resumed every day life without many issues. She never knew how hard life was without the younger girl with her at lunch, no matter how much she tried to skip the issue. Even the school announced their sympathy for the Tsushima girl, during the whole school assembly held during the first week back.

Every now and then, Riko would find some McDonalds wrappers and boxes near a certain rectangular drawer. Curious, she’d pick the boxes up and put them in the bin nearby, but was surprised when it didn’t stop even after a month of picking up these boxes. 

Progressively, the area became worse. Littered with more wrappers than before, and even bottles containing what seemed to be light alcohol soon filled the area. What was going on? Surely, other people have passed the area too and noticed its growing amount of litter, a reason as to why the area should be avoided. It was as if the items were just appearing out of nowhere, but Riko didn’t even know what was going on.

Riko, despite having not seen her precious Yocchan for so long, would continue to clean up the rubbish – that is until one day she heard a light snoring from the area – inside the drawer.

“W-Who’s there?” Riko was scared. She was aware that the snoring could be from a monster, or something like that. It definitely wouldn’t be Yocchan, even though she knew the younger girl liked to hide in small areas. Just thinking about it made her blush.

There was no answer to her question, only to be followed by the light snoring behind the cupboard. It wasn’t the most audible thing though, but it sounded very cute, almost angelic like – earning another blush from Riko.

Inside, a sleeping Yoshiko’s arm dropped onto a sharp piece of smashed glass from one of her bottles of alcohol, her drool also leaking down the side of her open mouth. The girl didn’t wake up, or stir, instead continuing to snore as the day passed.

Riko, on the other hand, immediately looked up at the box, as she heard a thud. Inching closer, she noticed there was smashed glass and more McDonalds litter around the other side of the table. Picking those up, she then noticed the blood that leaked onto the boxes. Letting out a scream, she dropped the litter and pushed herself against the opposite wall, scared of what was to come next.

Riko knew nobody would be able to help her. She was the only one on that floor itself, ever since the alcohol had started appearing in that area. Even the flowers on the windowsill had withered, now looking as black as the corrupted soul which lived on the floor.

Inside the small space, Yoshiko banged her head on the top of the area, having been woken up by a terrified scream. She had no idea how long she had slept for, but knew that somebody was finally on the floor she was on, after it had been what she perceived to be empty for such a long time. She stared at her arm, now oozing out blood, the warm liquid leaking straight onto the base of her little home and leaking out. 

“Shit I really have to clean this place up…” She muttered to herself, thinking that nobody was near. But of course, the fallen angel was very wrong.

Riko, though scared, hear a familiar voice coming from inside the rectangular box of litter. It wasn’t a monster. It was a familiar midnight haired beauty, who had missed school all this time, who she had not spoken with in so long, having come every day to clean up the mess. It couldn’t be.

“Y-Yocchan, is that y-you?” Riko stared at the box intently. Anyone would think she was crazy for talking to a box. Inside though, Yoshiko heard the voice, and immediately began sobbing into her wet knees and uniform once again, this time accidentally knocking over the alcoholic beverage, dousing herself with the substance. She didn’t know why Riko was here, especially after what happened for so long.

Riko, not being able to bear the silence, came to realize the other girl was crying, and opened the door to the confined space very slowly, only to see a crying Tsushima Yoshiko in there. The other girl however, felt the sunlight burning her eyes, causing her to hide her face more into her body, more tears coming out.

Riko, seeing her beloved Yoshiko in such a state, embraced the poor angel, who was still in her crying position. As the embrace occurred, Yoshiko looked up at Riko, but despite her warmth, Yoshiko pushed Riko away, slamming the sliding door shut once again.

“Go away Lily!” Yoshiko blurted out. Obviously she had longed for the other girl but it was that issue which led to her mother’s death. “I don’t want to see you anymore!”’

However, Riko wasn’t one to back down, especially if it was Yoshiko she was talking to. “Yocchan, please come out, I need to talk to you. Please.” Riko was practically dying to talk to her love, to explain everything that had happened ever since. Today, she was in luck, as the younger girl crawled out of her hiding place and appeared in front of the burgundy haired pianist and her secret crush.

“What?” Yoshiko stared at the other girl, an obvious blush on her face. For the past three months, she had been on a staple diet of McDonalds, in the morning afternoon and night. The young girl, who used to have the most attractive features Riko admired, now was someone who lost most of those, save for her hair. She was now a lot fatter than usual, having gained almost 7 kilograms from the McDonalds she ate, and her eyes were of a dilute amethyst hue, which never saw brightness in anything anymore. She was essentially, a living, dead soul.

“Yocchan, I think I love you. I was at the hospital every day looking after you when you were unconscious. I came to pick up the rubbish every day, even if you didn’t know I was here. I missed you so much Yocchan, I even went to clean your house the other day for you.”

And it was all true. Yoshiko always felt warmth during her stay in hospital, and the area always ended up being spotless by the time she had gone out of her small, secluded area every night and walked back home. Her house was also very clean, save for her bedroom, which was still littered with rubbish everywhere.

“Wait – It was all… you? Lily, it’s my fault my mum is dead though! Aren’t you mad at me?” The little demon retaliated, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

“Yocchan, why would I be mad at you? It wasn’t your fault. You – You never knew what would happen. You did nothing wrong. Now please come back to me! I’ve missed you so much. Please come back to us – to everyone! And s-stop with the alcohol!”  
Yoshiko let out a small giggle, but was immediately taken back when Riko walked up to the her, hugging her tightly once again. She didn’t care about the blood, or the wet uniform of the other girl. She wanted to enjoy this moment but-  
“So that’s where Yoshiko-chan is!” Chika called out, startling the pair. Obviously, Yoshiko gave a large blush, being caught in her actions, but was still happy to have embraced with her Lily.  
“YOHANE!”

After Chika had left, Yoshiko looked at Riko directly in the eye, giving her a slight peck on the cheek.  
“Lily, I love you.” Yoshiko smiled as the sun set over Uranohoshi, finally having been broken out of her slumber.  
“I love you too, Yocchan.” Riko beamed at the girl, and they both shared a small kiss, even though Yoshiko tasted like alcohol.  
The two girls held hand in hand, and walked home after having finally reconciliated after so long.

\---

OMAKE

Three months since they both reconciliated, Yoshiko Tsushima was back in fighting form. Her streams had begun once again, and she had stopped eating McDonalds every meal of every day. Her alcohol dependency had also stopped too, thanks to a certain redhead.

It was also the day Riko would be formally moving into Yoshiko’s now owned apartment, which was to belong to both Yoshiko and Riko, a will written by her mother before her untimely death. Riko’s mother decided to set up a shop at the old home, which the two girls would work at frequently. The shop was a large success on opening day, and still is to this date.

“Bye mum!” Riko beamed at her mother, giving her a hug before grabbing her suitcase and walking to the new building she was going to call home. She saw Yoshiko on her way there, now back in her slender form, her eyes shining in the bright daylight. The two girls made their way up to the house, where a welcome party was held with the rest of Aqours.

Riko just loved seeing Yoshiko’s interactions with the other girls, back into her lively self once again. She was still unsure as to how she managed to fix up her broken girlfriend, but loved this life far too much to be of any burden to their happiness. She gave a smile, before-

“Lily!!” Yoshiko ran towards her target, with Mari chasing her intentionally. The blonde had her hands in a washi position, ready to squeeze the life out of Yoshiko. 

“Yocchan?” By the time Riko turned her head, she found herself catching the younger girl, but stumbled and lost balance. Both girls, having been knocked over, found themselves wrapping their arms around each other. 

Many gasps and applause was heard amongst the other members of Aqours, before Riko realized that she wasn’t letting go of Yoshiko, instead pulling the shorter, younger girl closer into the surprise kiss. The fallen angel on the other hand, pushed her tongue into Riko’s mouth, an assertion of dominance, which the other girl soon returned in their vulnerable position. Dia covered Ruby’s eyes, preventing her from losing her purity, whilst Mari took a photo of that moment.

The two girls soon pulled apart, both blushing as red as a tomato from what they had just done in front of the whole group. They stared at each other directly, their hearts beating a lot faster than normal.

“Yocchan, I love you so much, I want to be with you forever!” Riko whispered into the other’s ears, so that the rest of the members were unable to hear their conversation.  
“Lily, you’re my most favourite little demon in the whole wide world, let’s-“ Before Yoshiko could finish, she found herself being pulled by her ear by none other than Dia, who thought enough was enough.

The party soon ended and the pair were ready to go to sleep. It was 11pm, and both girls had tired themselves out from the activities of the day. But just before they went to sleep…  
“Lily, I have a present for you…” Yoshiko whispered to a blushing little demon. “Yocchan, shouldn’t we – mmmph!” Riko received another surprised kiss from the fallen angel, before Yoshiko set the TV up for something she wanted to show Riko. It was some videos of their time in Aqours, compiled by none other than Mari, which Yoshiko managed to request.

And they both ended up falling asleep several hours later, a result of Yoshiko’s so called ‘present’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, how was it? I know that the story didn't sound too great, but please feel free to leave a comment for me and I'll try to improve on writing!
> 
> I tried to keep it not too intimate, but hopefully you'd understand where I'm going.
> 
> If anyone is able to help improve this piece, please let me know - other than that, peace out!


End file.
